Wanting to Help
by JellyLord
Summary: Little story about Hisagi Shuuhei when he was young and his friend Koizume Yuka (Oc).


**Bleach FanFiction**: Hisagi Shuuhei [One-shot (undecided)]

* * *

"Oi you there, that's mine!" shouted an angry man as he chased down the blue haired girl.

The girl continued to run and did not stop for anyone. In the poor streets the Rukon District, food was hard to come by, many resulted to stealing to survive. The young girl continued to run, turning around corners and jumping over obstacles. She could feel herself tire as it became hard to breathe, her legs felt as if they were burning and her feet stung from the result of no shoes as she ran through the rocky path. She hugged onto to the two loaves of bread as if her life depended on it. Her eyes widened as she felt herself trip as her legs gave out.

She felt the fear of getting caught again and last time it was not pretty. Slowly she backed away as the angry man laughed. The other people around just looked away as they knew what was about to happen next. The girl's vision blurred as tears swelled up.

"This will be the last time you steal from me you little brat!" shouted the man and raised his hand to slap the girl.

She quickly hugged the bread tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. It seemed to be forever until the force of his hand collided with her cheek. Her body was sent rolling like a doll only to be stopped by the wall of a house. Slowly she picked herself up and tightened her grip on the loaves of bread.

"You still won't let go of it, huh, you filthy rat," spat the man and approached her again.

The man raised his hand once again as the girl stared up in fear. There was a sudden shout of a familiar voice and she found that a black haired boy hard hit the man over his head with a giant stick.

"You alright Koizume?" asked the boy.

"Usagi-kun," she cried with relief.

"You're going to pay for that boy!" shouted the man.

The two of them turned their attention back at the man and saw that he was already getting up. The girl panicked but the boy grabbed her arm.

"This bad, come on, hurry up and run," he said as he pulled her along.

She found herself blushing as she stared at his back. The boy led them through many corners and soon lost the man as they ended up in the rice fields. The two of them stopped and the girl fell to her knees out of exhaustion, the boy himself was trying to catch his breath.

Koizume Yuka was the name of the light blue haired girl. She had surprisingly neat short hair, reaching the length of her shoulder and wore a tattered, dirty grey kimono. Her skin was clean and pale. Yuka stared up at her friend with her cloudy grey eyes and smiled.

"What are you smiling about, Baka," said her friend and hit her over the head.

Yuka touched her head and looked up to see that he had his hand out for her. The boy had messy black hair and wore a light purple kimono tied loosely on. His dark grey eyes stared down at her with a reluctant smile. Yuka reached out and grabbed his hand and he helped her up, only resulting to trip and fall back to the ground.

"There's really no help for you, is there?" he sighed and crouched down with his back facing towards her. "Come on . . . I'll . . . carry since you can't walk yourself . . ."

"Usagi-kun . . ." Yuka mumbled in a slight daze.

"We don't have all day, Koizume," he said. "Let's go home, okay?"

Yuka nodded and climbed onto her friend's back with the bread loaves squashed between them. The boy carried her as they walked back home. Yuka felt warmth and happiness as she leant on his back.

"Nah Koizume, why did you go without me?" her friend asked.

"I . . . I wanted to . . ." she muttered.

"Koizume, that was very dangerous you know," he scolded.

"I . . . I know but . . ." she started.

"But what, you could have been hurt very badly," he raising his voice a little.

"I know, but Usagi-kun is always getting hurt . . . and I'm always relying on you . . . dragging you down," she muttered. "It's not fair for you so . . . I just wanted to pay back or something."

"Koizume . . ." her friend replied.

". . . But in the end I just got in the way didn't I?" she cried.

"Koizume! You never got in the way, you never held me back you know?" he said. "I get hurt because I wasn't strong enough . . . but I did this because I want to protect you . . ."

"Usagi-kun . . ." she replied.

"I was worried about you, Yuka . . ." he whispered.

That gentle voice belonged to him and only him, to Yuka. He was always so kind and warm. He promised that he would always protect her no matter what. She smiled at that thought and pressed closer to him. He was the one and only, Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Arigato ne Shuuhei," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Thank-you for reading and I apologize for any mistakes.

**Note: **This story can be found in 'Quotev' or 'Wattpad'

and I do not own Bleach.


End file.
